A fun day at the park
by daniE11
Summary: Jack and Kim spend a day together at the park. What will happen. Will they finally become a couple? Just a quick one shot. ENJOY! :)


"Hey Kimmy, do you want to go to the park today?"

"Yeah sure Jack, sounds fun, I'll be over in 5."

"OK cya then."

Jack hung up the phone and started to get out of his pajamas and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Kim already had her shower and was wearing jeans, with a long shirt and her converse.

Kim arrived, as she said in 5 minutes. She stood at the front door of Jack's house and rung the door bell. Jack's mum opened the door and welcomed Kim.

"Hello Kim, Jack told me you two were going to the park."

"Hello Clair, yep should be a fun day."

"OK, well Jack is having a quick shower so you can just go straight up to his room and wait for him."

"OK, thanks Clair."

Kim closed the door and begun to climb the stairs and walk down the hallway to Jack's room. Kim has basically learnt Jack's house to memory as she has been over his house a thousand times! Kim opened Jack's door and sat down on his bed waiting for him. After about 2 minutes she heard the water go out and figured he finished his shower.

"Hey Jack, your mum let me in, do you need me to wait outside?"

"Oh hey Kim, nah it's ok, I can get changed in here."

"OK awesome."

Kim waited for Jack, just sitting on his bed looking through her phone on tumblr. She heard Jack open his bathroom door and he emerged through the door. He wore his jeans but Kim noticed straight away that he wasn't wearing a shirt. There in front of her eyes was a hot boy she secretly had a crush on without a shirt. She glared at his amazing toned body. His perfectly chiseled and sculpted abs just there in front of her. She couldn't help herself from staring. His hands then went to his hair and he shook the excess moisture from his hair. His biceps flexing as he shook out his long, thick, brunette hair.

"OK Kim, you ready to go?" Jack asked her.

"Uhhh yeah, but are you gunna go out like that, it's pretty cold outside."

"HAHA no, I just forgot to bring a shirt with me in the bathroom, I'm gunna put one on now. Unless of course you want it off. And by the looks ok things you definitely want me to keep it off."

Kim came back to reality and noticed she was just staring at his stomach while he was talking to her. She instantly felt her face go hot with embarrassment and knew she was blushing big time.

"Oh sorry I just spaced out. What did you say?" Kim asked.

Kim thought it was a good save from answering the question.

Jack chuckled. "Nothing, don't worry." He said while pulling his top over his head and then his jumper.

"Ok let's leave." Jack said opening the door to let Kim through and then closed the door behind himself.

"Cya mum." Jack called out to his mother.

"Cya later Jack and Kim, don't go out for too long." Jack's mum called out.

Jack once again opened the door and let Kim go through first before closing the door behind himself.

"So what are we gunna do at the park?" Kim asked Jack.

"Well I was thinking that we could go back to our secret place we found a year earlier and hang out around the swing set and goof off." Jack told Kim.

"Yeah sounds fun!" Kim exclaimed.

They walked along the road towards the entrance of the park. As they walked their hands would brush and bump together. They both gave each other a soft smile and carried on. As they reached their secret place the climbed on top of the huge rock to get a glimpse of the view. Jack got up first and then helped Kim up. They both sat down and admired the view of the bay they had from on top of the rock they were sitting on.

"I will never get tired of this view. It's absolutely spectacular!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah but my view is pretty amazing also." Jack said whilst looking at Kim.

Kim looked to Jack and gave him a warm smile and blushed. Jack also smiled and looked deeply into Kim's soft brown orbs just dazzling in the sunlight. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came and the wind picked up speed making the air cooler. Kim shivered and Jack almost instantly noticed.

"Hey Kim, you look cold, do you want my jumper?" Jack asked looking into Kim's eyes.

"Oh nnno I'll be ok, besides you'll get cold if you give me your j-jumper." Kim replied.

"Oh please this is nothing. The first time I saw snow, I had my flip flops on. Quite funny actually. I was in America with my family driving to Vegas from LA and we saw snow on the mountain we were driving on. We decided to get out and look at the snow before I realised I only had a t-shirt, sweatpants and flip flops on. My toes were freezing at first but I slowly got used to it. Anyway you can take my jumper, I'm not really cold anyways." Jack explained to Kim while taking off his jumper and giving it to Kim.

"Oh, alright, thanks Jack." Kim said with a smile on her face and giving Jack a quick hug.

"No problem."

Kim pulled the jumper over her and instantly felt warmer and could smell Jack's scent on his jumper. He smelt like vanilla, her favourite.

"Kim, do you wanna go down to the bakery for some wraps?" Jack asked feeling quite hungry.

"Sure, I'm actually quite hungry myself."

They got up and started to walk down to the bakery which was only a kilometre away from the park. As they were about a quarter of the way there Kim realised that she didn't bring any money.

"Oh Jack I forgot, I didn't bring any money. I could quickly run down to my house and get it. It would only take me like 15 minutes." Kim explained.

"Oh don't worry about it I brought enough money for the both of us. I could pay for your wrap, it's ok. My treat."

"Oh alright, but once we get back home, I'm paying you back."

"No, it's ok, as I said my treat." Jack said sweetly.

"Ok Jack, your seriously the best." Kim said and gave Jack another hug.

They continued to walk and finally arrived at the bakery and to their delight only 3 other customers were in.

"Wow usually this place is packed! Especially on a Saturday afternoon." Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess we just came at the right time."

Kim and Jack ordered their wraps and the lady happily made it for them.

"Ahh my favourite couple." The lady said to them very smoothly.

"Umm... were not a couple, were just friends." Kim explained to the lady.

"Oh sorry, my bad, it's just you too always come in here together and I assumed you two were a couple. Especially when he is paying for the food most of the time." The lady said gesturing towards Jack.

"It's just a nice gesture." Jack told the lady.

"OK well have a nice day and enjoy your meal." The lady told them whilst winking at them both.

Jack and Kim made their way to sit down at the table they usually get in the corner of the room. They chewed away whilst making small talk. Once they finished they put their rubbish in the bin and Jack bought them a coke to share.

"Bye, non-couple." The lady said whilst winking again.

"I swear that lady creeps me out about the way she winks. She can't even properly." Kim said.

Jack chuckled. They continued walking back to the park sharing the coke between each other. Jack had the last sip and put the empty bottle in the rubbish bin. They reached the park and they played on the swing set like a bunch of eight year olds after school was finished. They were having a great time. Jack pushed Kim on the swing until she was so high she could almost pass out. They gave each other goes on the swing and were having so much fun.

"AAHHH Jack stop, stop, your pushing me up too high, I feel sick!" Kim shouted.

"HAHA ok, ok, I'll stop." Jack said reassuring Kim.

Then suddenly the sky made a huge clasp of thunder and within time the sky turned grey and it started to rain. Only lightly at first.

"Oh no, let's get out of the rain!" Kim shouted to Jack.

"Ok let's go under that roof over the table!" Jack yelled over to Kim.

Jack grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her over to the table with the roof over it.

"Oh no my hair is ruined. I straightened it this morning." Kim complained.

"Well I still think it looks perfect." Jack told Kim.

"Thanks Jack." Kim smiled and blushed.

"Well do you think we should just run back to my house? It doesn't look like the rain will stop anytime soon." Jack asked Kim.

"Yeah I agree let's go back." Kim told Jack.

Jack grabbed Kim's hand and they bolted for the exit of the park. But they didn't see the mud in front of them and they both slipped landing straight on their bums.

"OOWWW" They both yelled.

"Kim are you OK?" Jack asked Kim.

"HAHA yeah, I'm ok, how about you?" Kim asked Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine, HAHA." Jack replied.

Kim tried to get up and slipped again but this time landing straight on Jack.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry are you OK?" Kim asked Jack looking worried.

"HAHA yeah I'm fine." Jack said.

They both stared into each other's deep brown eyes. Kim bit her lip but then came back to reality. She hoped back up carefully and helped Jack up. They both continued along but then Jack stopped them again. The rain was now falling heavier and it was hard to see things in the distance.

"Kim, I have something I want to tell you." Jack begun.

"Ok, Jack but do you think you could tell me once we get back to your house?" Kim asked sopping wet.

"No, I really want to tell you now. But I'm not so sure how to say it." Jack replied.

"What is it Jack, you know you can tell me anything." Kim told Jack.

"Well, OK. I've kinda have a crush on you for a long time. I think your the most beautiful girl I have ever met, inside and out. Your caring, loving and truly amazing." Jack told Kim staring into her big eyes.

Kim looked and felt over joyed at the mention of those words.

"Jack I have felt the exact same way as well." Kim told Jack smiling while biting her lower lip.

Jack had a huge smile plastered on his face. He leaned in, as did Kim and their lips connected in the middle. They shared a passionate (wet) kiss for about one minute before pulling apart. They stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Jack said to Kim.

"Yeah me too." Kim said still biting her lip.

"C'mon let's get out of the rain. We can dry off at my house." Jack told Kim.

They both ran the 200 metres back to Jack's house. He opened the door and saw a note taped on the kitchen bench.

"What does it say?" Kim asked

It read:

Dear Jack, I just left to go get a coffee with Cathy. Will probably be back in about two hours. Love Mum.

"My mum isn't here, she went to get coffee with one of her friends." Jack explained to Kim.

"OK well in that case it's a good thing." Kim said with a smug look on her face.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately. Jack responded by putting his arms on Kim's waist and kissing back. They made out, kissing each other while still wet and cold. Jack pulled away after about 5 minutes.

"Hey why don't we continue this later, were both freezing, so why don't we both have showers and warm up." Jack suggested.

"Yeah OK, but I don't have any clothes to put on after." Kim explained to Jack.

"That's ok, I can give you a pair of my sweat pants and a sloppy joe." Jack told Kim.

"Ok, I'll go first then."

Kim gave Jack a soft peck and went upstairs so start her shower.

After they both finished Jack and Kim went into the living room and decided to watch a movie.

"WOW, my clothes definitely look better on you than on me." Jack said while gawking at Kim.

"Yeah that's because you look better without a top on anyway." Kim said to Jack smiling.

Jack chuckled and stated to kiss Kim full on the lips. He pulled away within the first 20 seconds and asked Kim,

"Oh I forgot to ask you. Will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Of course I will!" Kim said excitedly.

They begun to kiss and it became more heated. Jack once again placed his hands on Kim's waist while Kim placed her's on Jack's neck. They spun around and Jack pushed them against the wall of his living room. They stopped and Jack removed his jacket and chucked it on the floor. They resumed kissing tasting the insides of each others mouths. They spun around again. Jack then lifted Kim up and placed her siting on his lap on the couch. Kim wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and they continued to explore each other's mouths. Kim moved her wet hair to the side and Jack placed kisses down her neck nibbling and sucking her neck. Kim smiled and they continued to kiss. Jack then picked Kim up again and laid her down on the couch. He placed his hand next to her to try and keep most of his weight off her. They continued to kiss when a loud clap of thunder scared them and pulled them off each other. They stared at each other breathing heavily and smiling.

"So I guess we won't be watching that movie then?" Kim asked, smiling cheeky at Jack.

Jack returned the smile.

"I guess not." He said crashing his lips back on Kim's.

They continued their passionate make out session. But they suddenly heard the front door open and saw Jack's mum enter through the door. Kim immediately jumped off Jack and stood up standing next to the couch. Jack also got up and stood next to Kim.

"Hello mum back so early." Jack said looking towards his mum.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I haven't started dinner yet so we just quickly had one cup of coffee and a short chat. I see you two escaped the rain." Jack's mum said eyeing them up and down.

"Well actually we didn't, we both had showers and dried off. Kim's borrowing some of my clothes." Jack replied.

"Ok then, well I'll start to make dinner now. Kim you are welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like." Jack's mum said looking at Kim.

"Oh yes that would be great thanks." Kim told Jack's mum.

"Ok well Kim and I are going to my room, if you need anything." Jack told his mum.

They both climbed up the stairs and made their way towards Jack's room.

"Sorry about that, I thought mum was going to be out for longer." Jack said to Kim.

"That's ok, but luckily she didn't see anything." Kim said.

"Yeah, well I've been meaning to ask you. When do you want to tell everyone about us?" Jack asked Kim.

"Well we could tell your mum now, I mean why keep it a secret." Kim told Jack smiling at him.

"Ok let's go then." Jack said grabbing Kim's hand and leading the way downstairs.

"Hey mum, Kim and I want to tell you something." Jack begun once they reached the kitchen.

"Ok shoot." Replied Jack's mum.

"Well, Kim and I are sort of a couple now." Jack said managing to say just louder than a whisper.

"What, really since when?" She asked.

"Well since today, I guess." Jack replied.

"YES, WOOO, that's so good. I'm happy for the both of you too. I mean it was bound to happen and everyone saw it coming! In fact that reminds me, Kim your mum owes me $20." Jack's mum said, half cheered.

"Really, how come." Kim asked.

"Well we sort of placed a bet on you. I hope you kids don't mind. She betted that you were going to become a couple next month. But I said it was going to happen this month." Jack's mum told me.

"OK really that's too funny." Jack exclaimed, still holding Kim's hand.

"Yeah well. It was only a friendly bet. But honestly I'm really happy for the both of you." Jack's mum told them.

"Thanks Clair."

"Thanks Mum."

Jack and Kim said together.

They both went back upstairs, to Jack's room.

"OK, that's one down and now to tell the rest of the gang." Jack said to Kim smiling.

"Yeah, I hope they take it as well as your mum did. That's funny how both our mum's placed bets on each other." Kim said.

"HAHA I know. But let's worry about telling them tomorrow." Jack said taking a step closer towards Kim.

They picked up from where they left off. They kissed each other and all their worries left them. All they could think about was each other and the moment they were in right now.


End file.
